The present disclosure relates to a multilayer electronic component and a multilayer chip antenna including the same, and more particularly, to a multilayer inductor, and a multilayer chip antenna including a body as a core part and including a coil as a coil part.
Magnetic materials commonly used in inductors, such as ferrite or metal powder particles, have spherical shapes. Therefore, when a magnetic field is applied to the magnetic materials, the magnetic field is uniformly distributed in all directions and is not concentrated in any particular direction. However, in near field communications (NFC) or magnetic secure transmissions (MST), a component having an increased recognition distance and providing a concentration of the magnetic field in a certain direction is needed.
The related art discloses a multilayer inductor including a body in which a plurality of magnetic layers are stacked, where the magnetic layers have a plurality of conductor patterns printed thereon. However, the multilayer inductor does not provide for alignment of a direction of a magnetic field of the magnetic material in the magnetic layers, or for adjustment of the direction of the conductor patterns.